Untitled!
by XxLiLSmurffXx
Summary: Summary; Bella is Coming home to Charming from living in Pheonix with Renae.  To stay with her Father Charlie Swan, who is an Original 9 member of the 'Sons   Of Anarchy'.Bella-18,Kind of AU Ratedm . Changed pairing bella/happy.
1. Prologue

AN: Well i want to let you guys know that,im going to be redoing these chapters

and also ive changed the pairing from Jax/Bella to Happy/Bella. Jax,Juice & Opie

are just Bella's friends. And im also changing the way Bella looks. I would also

love to thank everyone who has reviewed and/or favorited this story. :)

**Ink; **Dad on the inside of her left wrist and a Swan on her right foot.

**Peircings; **Labret,Nose and Tongue.

***** Able will still be born.

*** **No Tara. (Maybe)

*** **The Cullens will be coming back in later chapters.

**Summary; **Bella is coming home to Charming from Pheonix, to live with her Dad

Charlie Swan, who is a Redwood Original 9 member of the 'Sons Of Anarchy'.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own SOA or Twilight. Kurt Sutter and Stephanie Myer do..

On with the story;

**Prolouge;**

OMG, i officially hate my life, normally i wouldnt say that but shit now its 4am and im in the car with my Mum Renae after a whole night of drinking

and saying good-bye to my friends (which was a bit tearfully) with no sleep whatsoever, and i have to listen to shit music, '_hmm wonder if i have my i-pod?'_

Let me start by telling you who i am and why the fuck i am moving to Charming, i mean don't get me wrong or anything i like the place and all but i haven't been

back there since i was 7 and i am now 18. So here goes, my name is Isabella Rose Swan, i recently just graduated high school, i have Green Eyes, Mid length

Black Hair with a couple of Red and Blonde streaks,i also have peircings and 2 tattoos, C- Cup, Slightly Curvy Bod and a nice tan.

But let me tell you why im moving back with my dad after so long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~SOA & TWILIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~SOA & TWILIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~SOA & TWILIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sooo sorry its so short, as i said im re-doing this story.

XxKat


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary; **Bella is coming home to Charming from Pheonix, to live with her Dad,Charlie Swan, who is a Redwood Original 9 member of the 'Sons Of Anarchy'.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own SOA or Twilight. Kurt Sutter and Stephanie Myer do..

**On with the story;**

**Chapter 1;**__

_Ive been living with My Mum Renae, she is child like, erratic and immature. Every week she will have something new to do 'Her Calling' as she says. But i need to get away from Pheonix,not because of my mum or anyone like that, its actually an ex. Edward Cullen, he was in my year. He was a new student as well as his family, there was Alice,Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. We met in Biology, at first he wouldn't talk to me, then_ _as school went on we started getting close and one day at lunch he asked me out and i said my girl Angel kept telling me to stay away from him that she got a bad vibe from him, 'I really_ _wished i would have listened to her'. But i was with him anyway, it was coming up to my 18th birthday, naturally i was excited, me, Angel and a few of our guy friends have been planning it for_ _a while, but Edward and his family wanted to throw me a party and have dinner so i said i would go,i told the guys they said they were ok with it, but they know they can't fool me._

_So here i am standing in front of my full length mirror trying to decide what to wear, so i went rummaging_ _through my clothes i found a Black High-Waist skirt, black stockings, white tank top and a nice Light Pink_ _top so throwing it all on, since i just looked at the clock and i only have 10 minutes left. 'Fuck still got to do_ _hair and make-up' Sighing, i brushed my hair quickly, fixed it up so at least i look presentable, well looks like_ _just eye-liner mascara and lip-gloss 'mmm cherry' , then running to get my flats and clutch, i made it downstairs_ _just as there was a knock at the door. _

_"Hey, i just have to write mum a note" So i wrote a quick little note telling her that i was with Edward and that i'd be_ _back later on. "Ok im done, we can go." i said as i got my keys. Edward held my door open for me "Thanks"he just smiled at me, then he got in and we were on our way to his place. I must of spaced out because i felt_ _the car come to a stop, when i opened my door and looked up i was expecting to see the lights on but instead _ _it was in blackness. Just as i was about to turn around, i felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and all i could see is blackness.I jolted awake as i felt cold wind on my stomach making me shiver, then i realised i was bound and fucking gagged,"Oh good you're awake, i didn't think you would wake up so soon." he said smirking since i couldn't say or do anything_ _i laid there and glared at the prick. I felt the bed dip and i knew he is now on the bed, i felt something sharp sticking_ _into my side and i tried to move away from it no success. He straddled me "Ah pet we are going to have some fun"he told me as he pulled something from the bedside table, 'No, no, no. It's a big fucking knife.' i screamed in my head._

_"Did you really think i love you, that my family loves you?. Hahaha no you were just a little toy for us to have some fun_ _with, but they have already left so you and i are going to have a little fun." 'You sick bastard'. He got the knife and put_ _it to the side of my jaw and cut from my jaw to the top of my breast, he didn't stop just there, he sliced me twice on the_ _stomach aswell. All the while im trying to scream, just soo much fucking pain. He just stopped as soon as he was finished_ _cutting me and untied me but grabbed a fistful of my hair and dragged me into a standing position where he just started hitting_ _me and when i was down on the ground he kicked me in the ribs a couple of times. "You are nothing but a worthless human,_ _a weak little bitch. No man will ever want you." Then he left. Sometime later i heard sirens, i opened my eyes just a bit then i saw paramedics running towards me. 'Ah yes the note i left for mum said where i would be._

_After they got me stabled and loaded into an ambulance. They stitched me up. Afew minutes after the nurse left mum walked in with Angel,Jay Jay,Tab, D and Timone came in. "The doc said you had to get so many fucking stitches, you have several cracked_ _ribs, and black eye." 'Ok,but when do i get out.?' i thought. _

_~~~~~~~~~~2 Weeks later~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Honey, slow down you only got outta hospital yesterday." Renae sighed._ '_Yeah i know' i thought. Everything_ _was going good, until Renae spoke to me about moving back to Charming but thats another story_ _for another time._

_~~~~~~~~~~~Back to the present~~~~~~~~~~~_

Mum shook me out of my thoughts, "You ok sweetie.?" mum asked concerened, "Yeah just thinking about everything." ireplied back. Just as mum was about to say something, she said something totally different."Look here we are 'Welcome To Charming,this is it Baby Girl, You sure about this.?" mum asked"Yeah" i mumbled. Effectively ending the convo. As we headed to Teller-Morrow Garage.

When we pulled up at this garage, we got out, me and mum walked into the garage, i saw this guy walk towards us "Well well well, look what the cat dragged in." The dude said. "Clay, how is everything.?"mum questioned "And where is Charlie.?" "Everything has been good, and here he is for ya know."Clay now all the guys were looking and then a woman came walking in, "Renae.?" the woman asked "Yea- oh shit Gemma..!"mum replied, but i didn't hear what ever they were all saying because i had too ring Angel and let her know i made it here ok.

"Bout fuckin' time Angel." "Well hi to you to, i miss you and love you, Why yeah i'm doin' great, thanks for asking."

"Hi Angel, I miss you more babe and i love you soo much and that amazing you're doing great and you're welcome."I reply back sarcastically. "Well we not long ago got here, we're at the garage now, im gonna go mad here.I havent been back since i was 7". "Look Sweetie have fun, you can't go any madder than you already are, stay outta trouble and call me when you can, i'll tell the guys you called, love you baby gurl." "love ya Hun" i replied.I looked back up and noticed a few people looking my way, so i made my way back up to mum, who didn't waste any time on introducing me to Gemma,"Hi" i said "Hey Baby girl, Welcome home."Gemma said to me and i just gave a polite smile in i got introduced to Chibs,Tig, Opie, Half-Sack,Juice, Happy,Bobby and Jax, to which they smiled and said 'Hey' or just smiled at me. "Hey, nice to meet you all." i said. Just then Dad walked into the room, i ran straight to him and threw myself into his arms "Daddy, i missed you." "I missed you to Darling" He said back to left a few minutes ago,Gemma noticed i started yawning "Daddy, i might go home and crash if thats ok with you".? "Yeah, but you don't know you're way there,Tig,Happy why don't you go with Bells and take her home for me please"."Yeah sure."They both said to dad and Clay.'Oh yippee, i have body guards just what i always wanted.!

~~~ Skip the Ride to the House~~~

"Yeah thanks,Hey what are you two doing.? Dad asked you to bring me home not babysit me." I wasn't in the mood for this shit. "Yeah well i think you need to work that out with you're dad not me,ok".? Tig said to me."Whatever." I muttered, and walked off upstairs. Ah shower. So after having my shower and scrubbing and making sure i don't smell like a pub from the going away party i was finished getting dressed i got a box that has photos, paper and some other little things in it,i took it downstairs with me.

When i got down there though,they were was sitting on the couch watching Faster, i sat down on the floor with the box and started taking out photos of me, Renae, me and a heap of other people.I found one from year 10 of me and my friends sitting out on the back oval relaxing, and as i got down to the bottom of the pictures,i found a few of me when i must of been a heap younger taken with a blonde guy, speaking of blonde guys i remembered back to the garage, that Blonde Guy Jax. I was expecting them to say something but they never did. I looked up at the clock and saw it was pretty late so i made sure the doors and windows were locked i said goodnight to Tig and Happy and then went upstairs to go to bed as soon as my head hit the pillow i was out like a light.

Xxkat


	3. Chapter 2

**How do you guys want Bella and Happy's friendship/relationship start.?**

**Also this story won't follow the show or movies to the T, but there will be some parts of the movie**

**and show in here.**

**Summary; **Bella is coming home to Charming from Pheonix, to live with her Dad

Charlie Swan, who is a Redwood Original 9 member of the 'Sons Of Anarchy'.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own SOA or Twilight. Kurt Sutter & Stephanie Myer do.

**Enjoy :)**

**Last Time;**

_I was expecting them to say something but they never did. I looked up at the clock and saw it was pretty _

_late so i made sure the doors and windows were locked i said goodnight to Tig and Happy and then went upstairs_

_to go to bed as soon as my head hit the pillow i was out like a light_.

**Chapter 2;**

**This time; **

I woke up to banging on my door, '_Ugh, piss off so i can sleep'. _It stopped, just as i was about to go back to sleep, the banging started up again. '_This has to stop, sleep is gold.'_ So grudgingly getting out of bed and taking care of what i needed to, i opened my bedroom door and walked downstairs to the kitchen, where suprise, suprise the living room and kitchen were packed '_Umm ok'. _"Sleep well.?" Dad asked. "Who the fuck woke me up.? and banging on my door, real mature." I said as i made my way passed a few people to get to coffee.

Then i turned around to dad and found him as well as others looking at me, "What.?" i asked annoyed, "Go Elmo" Tig said as he busted up laughing. Well what do ya

know when i looked down i was still in my Elmo PJ's, "Oh shut it, Tigger, well im going." i told them as i walked away with coffee. "Get ready coz

you're not going back to bed." '_What.? Why.?' _As if he heard what i thought. "Because you are coming to the garage with us, so go and get ready and you have 20 minutes." Dad said as i was walking away. I stood in front of my closet, '_What to wear.?' _black skinny legs, green flowy top, bra & panties, after choosing what to wear i headed into the bathroom to take a shower. After shaving everywhere that needed to be shaved and scrubbing myself squeaky clean. I got out and towelled off, then put Strawberry body butter on. Clad in my bra and jeans, looking at the scars in the reflection, i ran a finger from the corner of my jaw to the top of my breast running a finger over it, then i moved to the other 2 that i have on my stomach, i couldn't help my eyes as they clouded with tears. Looking back at my reflection, i can't help but wonder sometimes '_What would of happened if i stayed away like people warned me, none of this would have happened.' _Thats when one tear fell '_Fuck,i am not going to cry over it anymore, i can't change it.'_ Then my hand started stinging and i looked down to notice i hit the glass of the photo frame that was on my dresser and my hand was

bleeding a little bit _'Great' _I thought bitterly. '_Oh well better finish getting ready.'_ After putting a pair of dark blue flats on and doing a quick make-up job. Then just as i was about to open the door, there was a knock "20 minutes was up a while ago, so c'mon." Tig said and with that we walked downstairs and out the front door

after making sure it was locked behind us. I saw Happy sitting on his bike having a smoke, "So, who am i riding with.?" Then they both just looked at each other.

"You can ride with me." Happy said, So i walked over and got on the back of his bike and put the helmet Happy gave me on, i wrapped my arms around him and we were off to the garage.

Im sorry its soo short, but i swear ill try and make the next chapter longer..


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary; **Bella is coming home to Charming from Pheonix, to live with her Dad Charlie Swan, who is a Redwood Origional 9 member of the 'Sons Of Anarchy'.

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and/or favorited this story. You guys are the best :)

**Disclaimer; I do not own SOA or Twilight, Kurt Sutter & Stephanie Myer do.**

**Last Time; **_"So who i riding with.?" Then they both just looked at each other. "You can ride with me." Happy said, so i walked over and got on the back of his bike and put the helmet Happy gave me on, i wrapped my arms around him and we were off to the garage._

**Chapter 3; **

**This Time;** We got to TM and when i got off the bike, i took the helmet off and gave it to Happy while saying a quick thanks, then walking off to find dad. I wasn't really watching where i was going and i ran into a wall and fell straight on my ass '_But there shouldn't be a wall there, should there?' _i thought as i got up and started dusting myself off thats when i looked up and noticed it wasn't a wall but a very amused looking Jax, i swear he looks like he is trying _really _hard to contain his laughter. Glaring at him "Where's dad.?" i said "Yeah over there, with a few others who saw you fall on you're ass." then he just cracked up laughing, _'Ass' _i thought as i started walking over to dad and the others."How ya feeling B.?" Clay asked grinning, "Fine." i mumble. "What are you doing today.?" Dad questions, "Nothing, why?" i say. "Why don't you and Gemma go shopping or something, you know saves you being bored." Dad says to me. "Ok, Alright i'll go." i say to him "Gemma should be in the office." Clay called heading over to the office, i saw Gemma looking over some paperwork, "Hey Gemma, what ya doin'.?" i try and ask cheerfully, "Nothing much Baby Girl, why what's wrong.?" She asked as she started getting up, "Nothings wrong, just wanted to know if ya' know you wanted to go shopping.?" i say trying to smile at Gemma and i'm sure the smile looked like i ate dirt, '_At least i'm doing something.'_

Gemma looked like she knew something was wrong with me and by the look i was getting i was going to get asked whats going on."Ok, lets go shopping." Gemma said as she got her stuff and walked out the door waving to the guys, with me trailing behind._'Shopping, Kill Me.'_ I thought as i got in the car and put the seatbelt on, just as we were about to leave a truck pulled up and Juice got out of the drivers side and a woman got out of the other side, thats when Clay walked up to Juice and grabbed him by the back of the neck and whispered something into his ear, then Juice walked over to the woman and grabbed her by the wrist while pulling her along with him and talking to her. I looked over at Gemma and she looked pissed and glaring at Clay, then she started driving out of the Garage. "Where to.?" I heard Gemma say, "Sorry, umm i honestly don't know." I told her. She just looked at me with a raised eyebrow but didn't say anything, so a really awkward silence came over us, "What, why do you keep looking at me like that.?" I ask while looking out the window, we stopped and Gemma looked over at me "You don't really want to be shopping do you.?" She questioned "No." i said "Too bad we are going to go shopping and you're going to tell me whats bothering you." She told me and by the sound of her voice there was no room for argument, so i just looked back out the window and we started moving again _'I'm never getting outta' this, Damn!'_ i thought helplessly.

So a couple of minutes later, we stopped at some place "Lets go Bella." I did as i was told and walked over to where Gemma was waiting. We walked into a shop _'Why'_ "Gemma, i'm going over there." I told her and walked over to where the jeans were, after i picked a couple of pairs i met Gemma over where the shirts and tanks were. "So are you going to tell me.?" Gemma asked as we were looking at the clothes, i sighed "My 18th Birthday was me in hospital getting stitched up coz my ex boyfriend decided he wanted to tie me up and play Chuckie so he cut me a few times, made me feel worthless, weak and defensless coz i couldn't do anything about it. I thought he loved me, but he told me i was just a toy for him and his family to play with until they got bored, when they did get bored it was the same night He done this to me. Then after he finished cutting me, he untied me and pulled me up by my hair and hit me a few times then while i was on the floor he decided to kick me while i was down. He left me saying, i was nothing but a worthless human, a weak little bitch and that no man will want me. Thats why i left Pheonix, i wanted to move on, i can't change what happened as much as i wish i could, i just can't." I finished and Gemma came over and hugged me while i cried into her shoulder _'Ah shit, and what a great place to break down in.'_ I pulled away from Gemma and wiped my tears "Baby Girl if you need to talk i'm here ok.?" "Ok thanks, I'm sorry about that." I said while looking down, i felt her hug me "It's ok, lets get these and go back to the clubhouse."

So we went to the counter and put what we got on the counter and the woman rang it up i pulled out my purse then with a look from Gemma that said _put it away_ i quickly put it back in my bag. When everything was set we walked ouside _'Finally'_. We put the bags in the car and then i saw Gemma looking at someone and when i looked it was the chick that got out of the truck with Juice, i just noticed that Gemma started walking forward when a kid tripped while on his skateboard, thats when i saw Gemma pick the board up and swing it straight at the woman, _'Fucking Hell.'_ I saw the woman on the ground holding her nose that looks like it is broken and people around her asking if she's ok i guess. Gemma sat down on the edge of the curb and i started laughing "What did she do.?" I asked while trying to stop laughing, "Slept with Clay." Gemma replied. _'Snap, Crackle, Pop.' _I thought "Ah" i started to say but trailed off as a police car pulled up and the 2 cops stepped out. "I'll call dad, and tell him what happened and get him to pick me up or something and tell Clay that you're in the Cage." I watched as they put her in the car and drove off, then pulled my phone out and called Dad. "Hey dad can you come get me, Gemma's gone in the cop car." I say "One of the guys will get ya', and what did she do.?" He asked but from his voice there was amusement in his voice, "I'll tell you when i get back, what about the car.?" "It's taken care of." "Ok, see you soon." I said, as soon as i out the phone in my bag i heard a bike, when he pulled up, he looked at me "Are you my babysitter.?" I ask him. "No, here get on." I took the helmet and got on. I put my arms around him and my palms were on his stomach _'Ooh, Nice.' _I shouldn't be thinking things like that, i felt my face start to burn and i hid my face between his shoulders _'Even if i want him or any guy they would never want me.'_ I cut the rest of that thought off as we pulled into the lot at TM, i took the helmet off then got off and handed the helmet back. Grinning at him i said "Thanks Happy." I walked off to find dad again for the second time today,_ 'Hope i don't fall on my ass again.' _

Soo whatcha think..?

:)


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary; **Bella is coming home to Charming from Pheonix, to live with her Dad Charlie Swan, who is a Redwood Origional 9 member of the 'Sons Of Anarchy'.

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and/or favorited this story. You guys are the best :)

**Disclaimer; I do not own SOA or Twilight, Kurt Sutter & Stephanie Myer do.**

**Last Time;**_'Even if i want him or any guy they would never want me.' I cut the rest of that thought off as we pulled into the lot at TM, i took the helmet off then got off and handed the helmet back. Grinning at him i said "Thanks Happy." I walked off to find dad again for the second time today, 'Hope i don't fall on my ass again.' _

**Chapter 4;**

**This Time; **I walked into the clubhouse and saw dad sitting at the bar talking to Tig and Bobby, so i walked over to them "Hey dad, Guys." I said as i sat down next to Tig "Hey sweetheart, what happened.?" dad asks while we got questioning looks from Tig and Bobby, just as i was about to tell them Clay, Jax and Happy sat down "Hey all." i said to them, "Hey Darlin', how ya' feeling.?" Jax asks chuckling "Fine, if you weren't standing there i wouldn't of fell and when i did you just stood there laughing." I told him "Yeah it was funny, should of seen you're face B." Thats when Jax told them exactly what happened, they just smiled or chuckled "Anyway where'd you go and mum go.?" Jax asks, i looked at him "Shopping with you're mum, then seeing her hit some chick with a skateboard, so yeah pretty epic day." I say smiling "Gemma done what.?" Clay questioned "Yeah she's down at the station." "I'll go get her, if she'll let me." Clay says getting up and walking out of the clubhouse. Dad looked at me and says "Did you and Gemma talk.?" "You told her.?" I say glaring at him "No, i just told her you might need someone to talk to." he told me. "You shouldn't have said anything, it wasn't you're place to say anything. I know you're worried but just don't." I told him as i got up and left.

I found a bench, so i sat down, "He's just worried about you." I heard a raspy voice behind me, i looked over at him "I know, he is but thats my business, if i want anyone to know anything i'll tell them when i'm ready." I told him, Happy didn't say anything just came over and sat down with me, neither of us said anything for awhile, it was actually pretty comfortable silence. Thats when i heard the roar of a bike _'Here we go' _I thought as i saw Gemma getting off the bike and walking straight for me, when she was in front of me "Come with me, we haven't finished what we were talking about." She told me and walked to the office. I heard Happy chuckle, i ignored him and went to the office, Gemma looked up at me and waived me in, so i walked in, shut the door and sat down. "You're ex is a fuckwit, who needs to suffer for what he done to you baby, but you're had no right to say no man will ever want you, Baby you're beautiful. He said you're weak, but you didn't give up. You're a fighter, you came back from it, but you need to talk to someone, let it all out. You tell me that you want to move on, so move on it's going to be hard but we're all here for you. Focus on the here and now. Them scars aren't anything to hide, they just show you're a fighter to want to bounce back from all of this shit." She told me and i was crying _'Great, the second time today.' _Then again Gemma wrapped her arms around me and let me cry into her shoulder again. After i was finished crying, i hugged her and whispered into her ear, "Thank you, so much." "It's ok Sweetie you're family, we look after our own."

I walked out of the office and saw Happy still sitting on the bench,i walked over. "Have you been here the whole time.? I question him, "Yeah, you been crying.?" He asks me. "Yeah me and Gemma spoke, well she spoke and i listened. "Hmm." I heard him say when i sat down, _'Soo bored.' _Happy looked at me "You busy.?" "Not that i know, Why.?" I wanted to know why. "You look like you want to get away for a bit, so come on." He said as i shivered. "I'll go and tell Gemma and we can go." i said as i walked off to tell Gemma, i knocked on the door "Hey, i'm going for a ride with Happy be back later." Which she didn't look suprised at "Ok, see ya' later then baby girl." she said, then i walked back over to where Hap was starting the bike, "Good.?" "Yup." popping the 'p', I put the helmet on got on and wrapped my arms around him again and we rode off.

**Meanwhile back at the office; **Gemma was standing at the window watching them as they drove off, "What are you thinking bout Baby.? Clay asked his wife as he put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. But all Gemma said "They both deserve to be happy." Which will happen sooner than later if Gemma had anything to do with it. Things are just getting interesting.

Soo short, i know but the next chapter will be Bella/Happy... Soo til then :)

XxKat


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary; **Bella is coming home to Charming from Pheonix, to live with her Dad Charlie Swan, who is a Redwood Origional 9 member of the 'Sons Of Anarchy'.

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and/or favorited this story. You guys are the best :) Wow i've been working on this chapter for like 3 or 4 days,

so i really hope its worth the wait... Enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer; I do not own SOA or Twilight, Kurt Sutter & Stephanie Myer do.**

**Last Time;**_Gemma was standing at the window watching them as they drove off, "What are you thinking bout Baby.? Clay asked his wife as he put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. But all Gemma said "They both deserve to be happy." Which will happen sooner than later if Gemma had anything to do with it. Things are just getting interesting_.

**Chapter 5; **

**This Time; **We were riding for about 5 minutes until we passed a park, i poked Happy in the stomach and inclined my head back to the park we passed so we went back and found a spot to park the bike. I felt the bike stop and i got off followed straight after by Happy. I started walking towards the slide when i heard happy behind me "Where ya' going.?" "Slide." i told him while walking, "i just needed time to think." I could feel Happy watching me "Could you stop watching me like a hawk, it's uncomfortable." i snapped _'Way to go B..!'_ "Fuck,sorry Hap, i didn't mean to snap at ya'." "Why.?" He asked, _'Like you can't notice why.' _I thought bitterly. "The scars." I told him, looking away. "What happened.?" He questioned walking over to me, "Don't want to talk about it." i told him still looking away. "Look at me." Happy told me more like demanded, i looked at him, "Why were ya' cryin when ya' came back from talking with Gemma.?" He just had to ask that question, I didn't want any of the guys finding anything out just yet. I had a feeling as soon as i told Happy he would be totally pissed and then the rest would find out _'Damn.'_ "We're not leaving here until i tell you, am i right.?" i asked while looking at him. "Spot on." he told me "So spill." So i spent the next 15 minutes telling him everything, after i was so quiet, i was going to wave a hand in front of his face but then thought better of finally getting sick of the silence, i decide to get up and just as i went to walk away i felt a rough hand grab my wrist, so i stopped but didn't turn around, neither of us said anything _'This isn't comfortable silence, this is i regret telling you silence, i gotta say something.'_

"Well.?" He's a bastard", don't let any of that shit he told you get to you, ok.? Come on lets go back to the garage." He said as he put his arm over my shoulder as i moved into his side and the both of us walking back to the bike like that. Happy handed me the helmet, got on the bike and put his helmet on as i wrapped my arms low around his waist while leaning my head on his back as he pulled out of the spot, while we were riding back to TM, i felt the back of Happy's fingers rub softly on my hand, i smiled against the back of his cut and poked him in the stomach,i felt happy chuckle just as we were pulling into the lot at TM, the bike stopped and i got off, gave happy the helmet and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered into his ear "Thanks for that hun." I gave him a smile before walking away. I made a beeline, trying to avoid anyone i could, to the kitchen could use a coffee. As soon as i walked into the kitchen, i almost walked back out _'Almost'_ "Don't even think about it" Gemma's voice rang out and guess who was sitting there with here. I turned back around and i saw Gemma sitting there with a raised eyebrow as if saying _'Well'_ and Jax looking between us curiously "We went for a ride, stopped at a park where we talked and we came back, thats it." Then i heard Tig's voice _'Kill me now.'_ "Where were you and Killa.?" Tig asked looking amused, "Like i told Gemma, went for a ride, sat down in the park and talked then came back, thats it. Did i need you're permission Tigger.?" "No you don't, but what have i heard that you gave Hap a kiss and you were grinning from ear-to-ear, and even Hap had a smile." He said, "So nothing else happened right, Baby Girl.?" Gemma asked me, "I gave him a kiss on the _cheek_, that's it, it wasn't like we were making out or anything like that." I told them all. "You like him.?" Gemma nearly yelled, "Fuck, tell everyone, i like him alot. But i don't know him, i just met him yesterday. I doubt he likes me, im broken goods."_'you're_ _a worthless human, a weak little bitch,no man will want you' _rang in my head but then Happy's words came _'He's a bastard, don't let any of that shit he told you get to you' _i looked at Gemma and gave her a grin and bolted out the door, laughing and thats when i heard Tig running behind me calling out "Come here midget, you ain't getting out of this that quick." By this time everyone was watching us laughing.

I stopped and turned around and looked at him grinning "Stop, i meant what i said in there, but i ain't gonna say anymore about it for now, ok.? I said as i looked around and everyone was looking at us curiously, "Don't say anything to anyone, please just don't tell anyone just yet.?" I asked him. Tig came over and gave me a hug and whispered in my ear "I won't and he's looking over here, you should go tell him." I looked up at him "You think.? I said "Yeah go on." He said as he pushed me towards Happy._'Fuck, what am i supposed to say. Think Bella, Think.' _I was hell nervous, he was sitting on the picnic table and he patted the spot beside him. As i sat down next to him, Happy pulled me into his side and i leaned my head against his chest. I could feel his chest vibrate beneath my head as he spoke "Ya' gonna tell me.?" I laughed "Maybe." "Let's hear it." He told me, _'Well here goes.'_

Soo whatcha think..? Hope you all like it :)

I'm sorry if it's out of character..

XxKat


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary; **Bella is coming home to Charming from Pheonix, to live with her Dad Charlie Swan, who is a Rosewood Origional 9 member of the 'Sons Of Anarchy'.

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and/or favorited this story. You guys are the best :)

Enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer; I do not own SOA or Twilight, Kurt Sutter & Stephanie Myer do.**

**Last Time;**_'Fuck, what am i supposed to say. Think Bella, Think.' I was hell nervous, he was sitting on the picnic table and he patted the spot beside him. As i sat down next to him, Happy pulled me into his side and i leaned my head against his chest. I could feel his chest vibrate beneath my head as he spoke "Ya' gonna tell me.?" I laughed "Maybe." "Let's hear it." He told me, 'Well here goes._

**On with Chapter 6**

**This Time; **"Fine, these feelings i have for you are crazy, i mean we met yesterday. Tell ya what though the feelings are scaring the hell out of me, so honestly i wanna know how you feel on this." I told him while getting out of his arms, Happy was still silent. I didn't dare look in his eyes, i turned and walked away but i felt someone grab my arm and turn me around, i saw Happy, he grabbed my chin and kissed me _'hmm'_, cue the catcalls and whistles,He pulled away and looked me in the eye and said "Actions speak louder than words." Then walked away from me, _'Hope Gemma's in the office.'_ I thought as i headed to the office, she looked up and smiled "So why are you fire truck red.?" She asked cheekily "Like you probably don't know already, but i spoke to Happy and told him and he kissed me." Telling her just enough, she was about to say something else but my phone started ringing. Pulling out my phone i smiled when i saw Angel's name, i walked outside and answered.

"Hey Hun" I said.

_"Baby Girl, How have you been.? What have you been doing.? I miss you."_

"Been ok, i guess, how about you? What's been happening with you? Went shopping today with Gemma, that was very for a ride with a friend and of course i miss you." I tell her just as Juice came over to me, i held a finger up to him.

_"Ive been great, nothing much has been was it interesting.? A guy? Well.?" _She questioned me.

"Gemma hit some woman with a skateboard and broke her nose. Yeah, i like him and i only met him yesterday and it scares me." Juice looked at me with wide ayes and asked me "You like Hap.?" "Didn't you see what he done.?" "No" He said "Tell ya' after."

_"Shit, Who's Hap'? What did he do?."_

"Happy is the one who took me for a ride today and he kissed me, said _'Actions speak louder than words', _then walked away". I told her but Juice started laughing, "Juice shut it." but he kept laughing

_"Does he know.?"_

"Yeah him and Gemma know." I said

_"Ok, as long as you don't get hurt again, i'm happy for you."_

"Thanks sweetie, hey look i'm gonna go, love you."

_"Love you too."_

When we hung up, i got ambushed by Juice "So ah, you and Hap?" He asked while looking at me like it's the most weirdest thing ever._ 'Well it probably is.' _"I don't know, what it is." _'Argh, Men are so fucking confusing.' _I thought as Juice slung his arm around my shoulders and started walking towards the clubhouse "So you like him and some of us think he likes you to. Happy dosen't let anyone on his bike ever, when you called you're dad, he asked Hap and he didn't say anything just got up and left and came back with you, he kissed you, so by that i think he's got it for you, but Actions speak louder than words, he might want you to do something that shows him that what you told him is true." Juice told me in all seriousness, i stopped and stared at him for a bit "You aren't as retarted as you look." I told him as i walked away "Hey." Juice called out. "Bella." "Yeah Bobby?." "I heard." _'Kill me now.' _"Well ok then."

"Hey Clay." "You have a good talk?." he asked chuckling as i ignored what he said and kept walking only to find Tig, Happy, Jax, Opie and Chibs talking _'Fuck, i wonder if i turn back around will they notice me.' _"Belllaaa." Chibs called out, _'Too late.'_ "Didn't know you could go that red B, but the question is how far does that blush go?." Tig asked me, i picked up the ashtray from the table next to me and threw it at Tig, pity it missed him though, "Fuck youreself Tigger, too bad you'll never have the chance to find out." I told him and caught Happpy's little smug grin and then dad walked in "What happened?" "You're daughter is fuckin' mental, she threw an ashtray at me." Tig told dad, to which he turned and raised an eyebrow at me "I'm not saying sorry." Dad sighed "Ok, did you want anything?." "Yeah can i go home, please?" I asked. "Yeah." "Oh and do you know where Gemma is?" "Should be outside, why?." Walking back outside not even bothering with answering the question, feeling Happy's eyes on me the whole time. "Found ya', could i ask you something please?" "Sure baby." "Could you please take me home, if you're not busy." "Yeah let's go, i've got everything and you can tell me what happened between you and Hap." Gemma told me. "Ok i was planning on talking to you anyway." I replied as we were walking to the car and got in and drove out of the lot.

Soo whatcha think..? Hope you all like it :)

XxKat


End file.
